


Art for Q ‘n’ A Day by T.K. Benjamin

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by..., NCIS Reverse Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Artworks for the story Q ‘n’ A Day written by T.K. Benjamin for the 2020 NCIS Reverse Bang.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: 2020 NCIS Reverse Bang





	Art for Q ‘n’ A Day by T.K. Benjamin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tkbenjamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Q ‘n’ A Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216838) by [tkbenjamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin). 



> Thanks to T.K. Benjamin who claimed my artwork at the 2020 NCIS Reverse Bang and wrote a great story inspired by it. I appreciate collaborating with you T.K. Benjamin.
> 
> To be honest, my expectation to see this Reverse Bang artwork being claimed was a bit low because Sloane is still a fairly new character in the show and not one that is already popular among the usual participants writers of the NCIS Bang Challenges. Therefore, I was thrilled to see T.K. Benjamin claiming my artwork. :) 
> 
> Thanks also to Jacie, the awesome mod of the NCIS Bang Challenges for organizing this challenge.
> 
> Red Pink Dots

Art for the story [Q ‘n’ A Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216838) written by T.K. Benjamin 


End file.
